


Experience

by MissPygmyPie



Category: Eddie the Eagle (2016)
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Smut, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPygmyPie/pseuds/MissPygmyPie
Summary: Eddie has never kissed a girl before, nor does he have any sexual experience. You're about to give him his first blow job.





	Experience

Even though Eddie was already past his teenager phase he’d still had no experience with girls whatsoever. It made him sad sometimes and only added to his already shy behaviour around women in general. When he met you it got even worse, his longing for her grew with every day and he felt something inside him he couldn’t really pinpoint.

You worked at the lodge he was training at with Bronson. To him she was the most beautiful waitress and her friendly personality was very appealing to him as well. They quickly became good friends and would often spend the evenings together and explore the nearby city whenever they both had some time off. But because he was so shy Eddie never dared to make a move.

When Bronson compared ski jumping to making love Eddie couldn’t really understand it. It bothered him and he felt as though he had to get some experience to grow as a ski jumper and reach his goals. And that’s how he ended up at your doorstep.

It was already past 9pm when you heard knocking on your door. You peaked through the spy and were surprised seeing Eddie standing outside.

“Hey Ed, come in,” you greeted him and stepped aside so he could walk past you. “Are you alright?”

He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up. “Yes I am, I was wondering if you have a couple of minutes? There is something you might be able to help me with.”

“Sure,” you nodded, taking a seat on your couch.

You patted the fabric next to you to let him know that it was okay for him to sit down, which he did but you could see that he was nervous.

“What can I help you with?”

“It’s stupid…”

“Don’t say that, Eddie,” you interrupted him quickly, “I’m sure it’s not.”

Even though you reassured him he was still nervous and needed multiple attempts to tell you why he was there. Hearing that he needed help getting some experience with that was a shock at first but you also thought it was cute and sweet how he’d asked. But it also made you feel sorry for him a bit. You always thought Eddie was a sweet guy and couldn’t believe he hadn’t even kissed a girl before. It was easy for you to say yes to his request, realizing how important it was for him.

“Take off your pants and underwear,” you told him and immediately his face started blushing up.

It needed some encouraging looks but slowly he got more comfortable and he opened the belt of his pants, then the button and the zipper. He lifted his body to shuffle his pants and boxers down until they were lying on the floor.

“Oh,” escaped your mouth once you saw his thick, long member, already standing up and ready to go.

He blushed once he saw you staring at it, but you quickly reassured him that it was fine and exactly what you’d hoped for. You took him into your hand, squeezing only lightly at first to give him the chance to get used to it, while your right hand massaged his balls. Eddie groaned and kept pushing his glasses upwards.

Sweat started to form on his forehead and although you weren’t sure if it was because he was embarrassed or because he enjoyed what he was experiencing you didn’t really care that much. You grinned seeing him outside his comfort zone. You wanted his cock in your mouth - right now!

You immediately started to lick your tongue all around it, while moving your head up and down. You licked it like a lollipop and given the fact that Eddie couldn’t stop moaning you figured he didn’t mind.

“Oh… oh god…” Eddie barely managed to breath out, grabbing one of your pillows to hold on to.

“Do you want me to stop?” You grinned up at him, already knowing the answer.

“N-no!”

With a smirk you lowered your head so that you could take him into your mouth completely. You started sucking so hard you soon could taste something salty, but that didn’t stop you. Your own center was so wet that you surely stained your pants. You moved your head back and forth, causing Eddie to grunt louder, more intense with every second and suddenly a whole load shot into your mouth. The taste never bothered you so you swallowed quickly and kept on sucking, moving your head forward while your hands still massaged his balls and rubbed his member.

Eddie’s hand fell on the back of your head and he pushed his cock deeper into your mouth. He was big and the new force pushed him all the way to the back of your mouth. You moaned as well, squeezing his thigh as you almost choked on the long dick that kept forcing itself into you.

Another load of cum went straight into your throat, so much that your whole mouth was filled up with his sperm.

You tried to look up and Eddie quickly let go off your head, pulling his dick out. His face was read all over and tiny droplets of sweat made their way down his neck.

“Did you like that?” you questioned him, after you had cleaned up your lips from the milky substance.

He mumbled a quiet yes. He looked adorable!

“Why don’t we work on some more tomorrow?” You suggested, sitting back next to him. “I’m free in the afternoon.”

“I would love that…”


End file.
